1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pan and tilt unit for enabling selected devices to move in a predetermined and/or selectable path.
2. Description of Related Art
Pan and tilt units, such as those described herein, are commonly housings that support one or more devices. The pan and tilt unit enables such devices to move in a predetermined and/or selectable path. The pan and tilt unit according to this invention is preferably used in connection with a camera but may be used in connection with other devices that require both a panning and tilting motion, including thermal imaging equipment, lasers, antennas and/or any such similar device. Pan and tilt units are commonly used in connection with monitoring systems for security, control, interaction, measurement and other applications requiring active or passive monitoring of a particular environment.